


Epiphany

by Brighid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. Angels. Faith. </p>
<p>Venn diagram from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



epiphany

such a small thing, really,  
this waking in the darkness  
to feel a calloused heel pause on  
the bare skin of your belly,  
on the fragile arch of sternum and rib  
and see the shadow of wings or  
even, perhaps, wings of shadow  
spread over you like the night sky  
you've known as others have known   
the daylight:

you have spent a thousand years  
wrestling angels  
and still they are beautiful enough  
to make you want to believe  
even if you'll never say it aloud.

Brigid 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think there is something in Dean that wants to believe in Heaven, even as much as he's been fucked over. Sort of like the kid who still believes, just a little, that tonight Dad's not gonna get drunk and shove him around, and yet hides his little brother under the bed anyways, because yeah. right.


End file.
